miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous tools
Miraculous tools or Miraculous weapons are special tools that come with Miraculouses. Whenever a Miraculous holder transforms, they possess a tool specific to whichever Miraculous they have. History The current history of the Miraculous is unknown. Appearance Each tool is a different object, like Ladybug's yo-yo and Cat Noir's staff. There are many types of tools, including toys, musical instruments, and weapons. Usually, the tool is a size that can easily be carried by hand, and some tools can be worn when they aren't in use, such as Ladybug wrapping her yo-yo around her hips or Cat Noir having his staff attached to his back. Abilities Many of the tools are used as weapons, being handy for offense and defense. The tools are almost indestructible, it takes a powerful or magical force to break them. Some of them are capable as means of transportation, like when Ladybug can swing from place to place with her yo-yo and Cat Noir can vault himself with his staff. Tools can also have technological features to them, including a phone, a GPS, and a search engine. Every individual Miraculous tool has the capability of communication. The features of the Miraculous tools "update" in accordance with the technologies of the time. It is unknown if all the tools work the same it has been shown that Ladybug’s yo-yo and Cat Noir’s staff can be used as a breathing device. For some Miraculous holders, they need the tool to use their superpowers. For example, Ladybug tosses the yo-yo into the air whenever she utilizes Lucky Charm. Omen hits his spear on the ground to summon Foresight. Lionne spins his nun-chucks and throws them into the air to summon Enthrall. It appears that some of the tools have a weakness when being used to summon their powers the holders can't use them attack or defend themselves. If attacked by an akumatized villain during the process the powers will be cancelled out or if a holder becomes separated from their weapon they can't summon their powers. Some of the weapons are capable of storing and holding others things like tracers, and ear communicators. When the yo-yo or staff is transformed into their phone mode, they are capable of taking photographs and when the holder is detransformed the photographs will transfer to the holder's regular phone. List of known tools * Yo-yo - The tool of the Ladybug Miraculous. * Staff - The tool of the Cat Miraculous. * Cane - The tool of the Butterfly Miraculous. * Spear - The tool of the Bear Miraculous. * Nun-Chucks - The tools of the Lion Miraculous. * Hand fan - The tool of the Peacock Miraculous. * Trident - The tool of the Dolphin Miraculous. * Horseshoes - The tools of the Horse Miraculous. * Claws - The tool of the Raven Miraculous. * Lyre - The tool of the Snake Miraculous. * Flute - The tool of the Fox Miraculous. * Claws - The tools of the Wolf Miraculous. * Sword - The tool of the Panther Miraculous.